PSSD
PSSD ist die dritte Episode der sechsten Staffel von My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie und die einhundertzwanzigste der Serie. Rarity und Pinkie Pie sind in Mähnhattan auf der Suche nach dem idealen Ort für Raritys neuem Laden und dem perfekten Geschenk für Pinkie Pies Schwester. Inhalt Nach Mähnhattan Rarity und Pinkie Pie sind auf den Weg nach Mähnhattan. Da ihre Canterlot Boutique bestens läuft möchte Rarity jetzt auch dort einen Laden eröffnen. Allerdings muss sie erst noch den richtigen Ort finden. Wie es der Zufall so will treffen die beiden am Bahnhof auf Pinkies Schwester Maud. Geschenkpläne Pinkie erklärt das es mit einer Pie-Familien Tradition zusammen hängt. Pinkie verbringt jedes Jahr einen besonderen Tag mit jeder ihrer Schwestern. Wofür sie immer an einen anderen Ort reisen, dort haben sie Spaß, besuchen Sehenswürdigkeiten und Abends tauschen sie Geschenke aus. Da Maud in der nähe, an der Uni ist, hat sich diesmal Mähnhattan angeboten für ihr PSSSD. 'P'ie 'S'uper 'S'chwestern 'S'chenk 'D'ate. Als Mauds Hausstein Bröckchen sich Postkarten ansehen möchte. Nutzt Pinkie die Gelegenheit um Rarity um Hilfe zu bitten. Das Problem: Mauds Geschenk schlägt Pinkies immer um Längen. Aber nicht diesmal. In Mähnhattan gibt es nämlich ein Spezialgeschäft das Steinbeutel verkauft. So einer wäre perfekt Bröckchen. Nur muss Pinkie den Beutel noch besorgen und der Laden ist in Downtown. Natürlich muss der Beutel heimlich besorgt werden um die Überraschung nicht zu verderben. Dazu fällt Rarity was ein. Sie besichtigen einfach Sehenswürdigkeiten die auf dem Weg zum Laden liegen. So wird Maud keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Rarity kommt mit um bei passender Gelegenheit Maud abzulenken damit Pikie Schnell den Beutel besorgen kann. Nebenbei kann man nach dem perfekten Ort für den neuen Laden Ausschau halten. Der Perfekte Plan. Inzwischen hat Bröckchen keine der Postkarten gefallen. Auf Tour So machen sich die Drei auf Besichtigungstour bei der Pinkie immer wieder erzählt das sie ein Super Geschenk für Maud hat. Die Gelegenheit In einem Restaurant das nur einen Block vom Laden entfernt ist packen die Ponys die Gelegenheit beim Schopf. Während Pinkie sich unterm Vorwand sich frisch zu machen aufbricht beschäftigt Rarity Maud und fragt sie wie sie und Bröckchen sich den Kennen lernten. Geschlossen In der Zwischenzeit hat Pinkie den Beutelladen erreicht und den perfekten Steinbeutel entdeckt, doch kommt sie nicht in den Laden rein. Da findet sie eine Notiz an der Tür. Der Besitzer ist auf Spontanurlaub bei seiner Großnichte in Canterlot und wird erst in ein paar Monden zurück sein. Pinkies letzte Hoffnung ist das der Besitzer schon zurück ist und nur vergessen hat das Schild umzudrehen also hämmert sie verzweifelt gegen die Tür. Womit sie die Aufmerksamkeit einer Polizistin erregt. Die ihr Sagt das der Laden eindeutig geschlossen hat. Was bedeutet das Pinkie kein Geschenk für Maud bekommt worüber sie erst recht verzweifelt. Neuer Plan Im Restaurant ist Maud gerade mit ihrer Geschichte fertig als Pinkie zurückkommt. Rarity sieht gleich das was nicht Stimmt und ordert ein Zwei Meter hohes Karamelleis in dessen Deckung sie eine Lagebesprechung halten. Pinkie ist völlig niedergeschlagen weil sie den Beutel nicht besorgen konnte. Rarity sichert ihre Hilfe zu, den sie haben noch Zeit bis Sonnenuntergang und können ganz Mähnhattan erkunden. Da findet sich bestimmt etwas das Maud gefällt vielleicht sogar was besseres als einen Steinbeutel. Die Idee leuchtet Pinkie ein. Streifzug Auf ihrem Weiterem Streifzug versuchen sie etwas zu finden das Maud gefällt aber sie springt auf nichts an. Nur ein Riss im Boden gefällt ihr so gut das sie gleich ein Foto macht. Womit jetzt guter Rat teuer ist, erst recht als Maud durchblicken lässt das sie ein Steinbeutel bräuchte um Bröckchen tragen zu können. Da entdeckt Rarity ein Pony das einen Beutel hat der genau wie der ist den Pinkie für Maud ausgesucht hat. Sofort stürmt Pinkie rüber. Der Handel Als Pinkie dem Pony mit dem Beutel geschildert hat warum sie seinen Beutel braucht wittert er das große Geschäft und erklärt sich bereit ihr den Beutel zu überlassen, zum richtigen Preis versteht sich. Darauf muss Pinkie gleich mal ihre Partykanone abfeuern und genau die soll der Preis sein. Pinkie zögert ihre geliebte Partykanone herzugeben doch das Ponys mit dem Beutel hat auch gute Argumente. Das Opfer Maud und Rartiy sehen sich den Riss im Boden genauer an als Pinkie betrübt zurückkommt. Unter dem Vorwand ein Foto zu schießen lotst Rarity Maud außer Hörweite um Pinkie fragen zu können wie es den lief. Pinkie hat den Beutel aber da fällt Rarity auf das irgend was nicht stimmt, die Partykanone fehlt. Pinkie gesteht das sie ihre Kanone für den Beutel eingetauscht hat. Was Rarity nicht fassen kann. Aber das war es Pinkie wert, den nun hat sie ein Geschenk für Maud das wenigstens so gut ist wie das was sie ihr immer schenkt. Das Schenkdate Schließlich ist der Moment des Schenkens gekommen und Maud freut sich über den Steinbeutel. Sie hat für Pinkie nach Muffins duftendes Konfetti für ihre Partykanone. Die Wahrheit Kurz darauf zeigt Maud Rarity einen riesigen Felsenbrocken. Dabei kommt das Gespräch auf den Steinbeutel und Rarity verplappert sich fast was der Pinkie gekostet hat. Aber Maud wittert schon Lunte. Als sie sieht das Pinkie ohne Partykanone mit dem Konfetti spielt lässt sie nicht mehr locker. Nun erzählt Rarity ihr das sich Pinkie schrecklich fühlt, weil ihre Geschenke nie so gut sind wie Mauds für sie. Weshalb Pinkie die Kanone für den Beutel tauschte. Darauf stellt Maud Pinkie zur Rede. Nach dem diese zugegeben hat das sie ihrer Schwester auch mal was perfektes schenken wollte macht sich Maud auf den weg die Kanone zurückzuholen. Ein Ausdruck der Liebe Gegen Sonnenuntergang haben die Freunde das Pony von dem Pinkie den Beutel hat gefunden und Maud versucht zurückzutauschen. Dabei hilft ihr Rarity in dem sie dem Pony einredet das Maud fuchsteufelswild ist und jeden Moment etwas unaussprechliches passieren wird. Es funktioniert und das völlig verängstigte Betrügerpony macht den Tausch rückgängig. Pinkie ist ganz aus dem Häuschen ihre Partykanone wieder zu haben. Bis ihr klar wird das Maud durch das eintauschen des Beutels ihr heute sogar zwei Geschenke gemacht hat. Und da die Kanone Pinkie am herzen liegt liegt Maud mal wieder vorne, was Pinkie beim nächsten mal unbedingt wett machen will. Da erklärt ihr Maud das Schenken kein Wettbewerb ist sondern ein Ausdruck der Liebe. Und alles was Pinkie verschenkt tut sie mit Liebe und Maud liebt die Geschenke und erst recht Pinkie. Große Umarmung. Da stößt Rarity dazu die mal kurz weg war und den beiden gerne was zeigen möchte. Eine neue Tradition Rarity hat endlich den Perfekten Ort für ihren Mähnhattanladen „Rarity für euch“ gefunden. Er muss nur noch etwas hergerichtet werden. Pinkie verbucht diesen PSSSD als einen der schönsten und freut sich schon auf den nächsten PSSSDMR. Die Pie-Schwestern haben sich eine neue Tradition überlegt, das: 'P'ie 'S'uper 'S'chwestern 'S'chenk 'D'ate 'm'it 'R'arity. Die ist ganz gerührt bis ihr auffällt das sie nur noch ein Jahr Zeit hat tolle Geschenke aufzutreiben. Aber da kann Pinkie sie beruhigen. Denn es ist egal was sie schenkt solange sie es mit Liebe tut ist alles perfekt. Wo sie aber gerade davon reden Pinkie kann Konfetti gebrauchen, ihr Tages Bedarf ist Wahnsinnig hoch. Galerie Anspielungen (Anmerkung: Z= Zeitpunkt. Es wird der Moment angegeben an dem die Anspielung eintritt.) *Z. 00:05: Zwei Ponys sind angelehnt an Steve Martin und John Candy im Film Ein Ticket für Zwei von 1987. *Z. 00:05: Ein Pony im Zug sieht aus wie Catherine O'Hara im Film Kevin - Allein zu Hause von 1990. *Z. 00:49: Der Bahnhof den Rarity und Pinkie Pie verlassen ist Angelehnt an die Grand Central Station in Manhattan. *Z. 05:54: Die Eisbahn ist gestaltet nach der beim Rockefeller Center in Manhattan. *Z. 08:37: Die Zwei Ponys die auf dem Bodenkeybord ein Duett spielen spiegeln eine Szene aus dem Film Big von 1988. Spielen tun sie die MLP-Titelmelodie. *Z. 08:55: Raritys Outfit entspricht dem von Holly Golightly im Film Frühstück bei Tiffany von 1961. Navboxen en:The Gift of the Maud Pie es:The Gift of the Maud Pie ru:The Gift of the Maud Pie pl:Podarunek Maud Pie pt:The Gift of the Maud Pie uk:The Gift of the Maud Pie Kategorie:Sechste Staffel